The Blacksmith
by Wic W. Athor
Summary: Kaneki has always lived a hard life but losing his mother and then being told that he was being adopted into the family that killed his mother was enough. And now instead of waiting in a cozy cafe, he's waiting to go into an alley in the rain. What will he find in the alley and how will it change his life? One-shot


The book was meant to explore the darker side of humanity and how hard it was for humans to accept change. - Ken Kaneki

His father died when he was a young boy. Barely able to remember him he started to read the books located in his father's personal library. It was interesting and extremely relaxing.

The text on the paper brought him to another world full of different cultures or people, it could bring him to the life of another suffering in his mundane life but they decide to keep moving forward or they would choose the path of death. It was strange reading the life of another in these books but they were his shelter his paradise in his own personal hell.

His life was similar to others in his father's library he thought. It was an innocent thought to distract him from the beating he was given from his mother. His mother was never the same after his father died, she started to warp from the kind, warming mother into a confusing creature.

She would beat him when he asked for something and after a while would ask for forgiveness like her life depended on it, she wasn't putting on a facade with how much effort she would put into her apologies. He would always forgive her because she needed him to stay grounded to reality - at least the most grounded she could be.

He didn't hate her, on the contrary, he loved her at least that was what he thought - that was the duty of child right, to love the person who brought them into the world and support them.

His mother had to support them and she obviously - at least to Kaneki - wasn't sane enough to work outside so she stayed at home making anything that was needed for other businesses and then she sent the goods. She was paid a good amount to support any single parent family, as long as you didn't have to loan money to people who didn't pay back.

Funnily enough, his mother was doing that exact thing and it was slowly killing her. They were never in any trouble with money but to provide enough for his aunt - even if his mother beat him he still hated his aunt and her worthless family for exploiting his poor, selfless mother - she had to take more jobs and the only jobs left were jobs that had nearly impossible quotas.

His mother wouldn't cut corners, so she made all the goods as best as she could while finishing them on time and sending them before the deadline. It was impressive but to finish the nearly impossible quota of goods - as best as she could make them - before the deadline required her to work to the fullest.

While she provided money to both of her families, it didn't help with her mental health and it just made her episodes worse - one more thing to hate about his aunt and her family - and eventually she worked herself into an early grave.

XoX

Kaneki could feel the pattering of the cold rain. Today was the funeral of his mother. He could hear the priest saying something about how his mother was a selfless person who gave her life to provide for him and his aunt - at least his aunt could make a guilty face when hearing that - but Kaneki didn't care.

He felt empty, while his mother wasn't the best mother in the world he accepted her flaws and cared for her when he could and in her own twisted way, his mother loved him. She worked herself into a grave to provide for him, even cooked for him, made him his favourite burgers.

However, now she was dead and he was being adopted into the family that killed his mother? He was supposed to accept this bullshit and play happy family, yeah fuck that!

He was going to get as far away as he could and before he knew it his legs were already carrying him away from the funeral. He didn't listen to the shouts of concern - or in the case of his aunt and her family's facades and acts of concern - and kept running.

He didn't think, he just acted. All he could remember was a series of pictures that showed the scenery of the various shops or apartments. Kaneki wasn't running back to his apartment, that was the first place they would think to find him. No, he just ran where his legs would take him. There was an interesting cafe store called Anteiku - maybe he would go there another time - but he didn't go there.

Eventually, he ran into an alley that was nearly covered in shadows and was soaked by the rain. He didn't know why he came here. he could be in a neat and cozy cafe but instead, he chose an alley that only has a few tattered newspaper clippings and posters advertising parties, raves or conventions stuck on the wet, dark stone walls.

He already ran here so why not explore the alley a bit, might as well make his life a little more depressing. Little did Kaneki know that what was waiting for him inside would change his life.

XoX

It was hard to see inside the alley as the alley was located under a bridge and it was raining heavily today. Kaneki did hear about the ghoul attacks and how dangerous it was to enter places where there weren't many or any people around but Kaneki didn't give his hopes up for anything interesting in the alley.

It was always possible for there to be a magic passageway to a secret train station or a gateway to another dimension or world but this alleyway wouldn't change his life, Kaneki thought.

"What is a human child doing here?" a gruff voice asked.

It was surprising to hear a voice in an alleyway that Kaneki expected to be completely empty and why did the voice call him a human?

"I just wanted to die in peace and yet you humans always ruin things," the gruff voice said in a mirthful tone.

Kaneki kept walking further into the alley until he reached the figure of a middle-aged man sitting on the alley path wearing a torn and ragged coat and normal black pants in the same state as his coat. What was surprising to see were the red irises and black sclera and the man holding his side which was bleeding.

Kaneki didn't know why he wasn't panicking, normally seeing a ghoul would have a normal person screaming and running away or they would try to alert CCG { Commission of Counter Ghoul }. He just didn't understand why he wasn't feeling any panic.

"Aren't you going to try and run away? Because you found me I give you a reward, I can't move, my leg and side are pierced through. I'm only living because of my ghoul physiology. You can definitely run away or alert the CCG if you want." said the now-revealed ghoul in an amused tone.

"I want to hear your story." Before he knew it, he uttered those words.

"Y-you want to hear my story, you a human?"

"Haha-HAHAHAHAHA" before the ghoul knew it, he started to laugh like it was the funniest thing he heard, with the way he was laughing it was probably the funniest thing he heard.

"Why is it funny?" asked Kaneki. It didn't seem like a question that would make a ghoul laugh.

"No human ever ask us questions about our life, only information about other ghouls but since I'm going to die, I might as well pass the time and humour you. My name is Fuqiu Rue." said the now-named ghoul in a still amused tone. It was like he didn't mind that he was going to die.

"Before you start, why are you so amused about your death?"

"Why you ask, it's because I have lost everything that matters, my friends, my family. But I was able to pay those damn doves back and now I'm going to see my family and friends once again but before I leave this world I'm able to leave my stories behind even if it's to a human. I'm allowed a good death." he finished with a peaceful tone.

"Anyway, now you understand let me tell you my story. I was born on the 27th of December in- " Fuqiu said starting his life story.

XoX

He didn't know how long he had been sitting in that soaking wet alley but he listened to the man's life story with rapt attention. Fuqiu's life story convey how ghouls were treated by humanity as a plague and while the ghouls ate human flesh, it was the only thing they could eat that would let them survive. Just because they were forced to eat one thing they were killed.

Kaneki asked why no one tries to make a suitable substitute food that ghouls could eat. Fuqiu said that any research that was related to ghouls could only be done when authorized by the government or the CCG and no scientist wanted to be tagged with the label of being a ghoul sympathizer and the Japanese law didn't allow any research like that anyway.

With how Fuqiu was talking so calmly you wouldn't think he was dying. His was quite a poor citizen when he was young but he was able to join a group of ghouls that worked together to gather food and live together.

Eventually, he met the person he would fall in love with, it was quite a simple story from there, they both got to know each other and they fell in love. from there they married with a beautiful child and their life seem like it would just get better.

However, we all know the story, he was eventually contacted by one of his friends that every other member of their group was killed by doves or as their official title the Ghoul Investigators.

These doves were by no means weak if they were able to take down his group. At the start, they were barely able to sustain their kagune but during the years they had to get stronger to protect their families and hunt for food and eventually they gained enough strength to make a name for themselves even if they themselves regret bringing attention to themselves.

He, of course, wanted revenge but he had to protect his child and his wife before he proceeded with his revenge which would surely kill him in the process but it would be worth it. He knew he was being selfish and that was what his wife said but he still had to avenge his friends, those who gave him food when he was at his lowest, those who helped provide for his wife when she was pregnant.

Eventually, he convinced his wife to hide away with a friend who would protect her and their daughter from any of the doves or enemy ghouls.

After that, it was simple, give a call to the local CCG branch and tell them where he would be. It was a trap all of them including the doves knew it but it was the best chance to subdue him, The Blacksmith, Class: SS.

What was unexpected was how his companion asked to help in the fight and while Fuqiu refused at first his final companion told him that he didn't have a family he had to return to and that their group a debt that would be more than glad to pay to fight in this battle and eventually Fuqiu accepted.

The CCG forces were strong and it was to be expected for they were fighting against 'The Blacksmith' who was given that title because of his ability to transform his Ukaku Kagune to swords he could use in battle and his abnormal stamina.

They didn't expect his companion and his companion was also a force to be reckoned with and normally this wouldn't affect their forces that much but they were still understaffed because of the area they were in and because they didn't have enough time to get reinforcements. It also helped how the two ghouls were fighting with no care for their lives and that allowed them to be especially brutal with their fight.

In that operation, all of the CCG members that were dispatched were killed but in return, Fuqiu was also extremely weakened and his companion was killed in the fight. Fuqiu was able to hear his companion's last words and they were just a simple "Thank you" to their group.

Unfortunately, his wife was also among the casualties, she came into the battle to save his life and in return, her life was taken but their child was still safe with his friends. She was able to survive her injuries until the end of the battle where she told him

"Keep Jun safe, protect her. I know you will probably distance yourself from her from now on but protect her and... don't blame yourself for this. I wanted this, even if it might hurt know that I still love you and I chose to protect you. I love you... dear." and as she uttered those words she left the world.

He couldn't stay here, he grabbed both of their bodies and walked away from the warehouse and kept walking until he reached a storehouse where his friend waited for him. He was worried about his wife after she ran away from the house leaving a letter.

They spent the last hours of that night burying both of them in near a cliff showing a beautiful view of the ocean. They finished their burials by marking their gravestones and giving a pray.

Fuqiu would only visit his friends and daughter on special occasions and to provide food. He didn't want to reveal himself to his daughter. How could he when he killed so many people who also had friends and family? He did the same thing that they did to him and left his daughter a motherless child.

He would always reflect on that but he wouldn't allow himself to loathe, he would try to keep what his wife requested of him.

When his daughter became a teenager he had to leave, his friend told him to stay but his daughter was a teenager now and he trusted his friend to protect her and he knew he was being selfish again but he had to divert the trail that the CCG was trying to make.

He apologized to his friend and while his friend didn't like it, he could at least understand. His daughter didn't understand but he told her he will. She was as gentle as his wife so she tried her best to understand, he still felt guilty for leaving them but he had to.

He travelled around the country taking in the scenery, talking to people, investigating myths and fighting ghoul organizations that would be very troublesome for both humans and other ghouls. It would also help divert his trail somewhere else.

He kept travelling until he reached here and then while fighting another gang he was careless and this being Tokyo and having more dangerous ghouls and gangs, well he wasn't left with just a scratch or maybe his body was just getting to its limits.

XoX

"-and now we're here." he finished with an amused tone as usual.

Suddenly Fuqiu started coughing up blood. He was getting close to his limits and well, the end of his life.

"Now you know my life, what will you do with the knowledge young one? Ah, that reminds me, what is your name?

"Ken, Kaneki Ken," answered the black haired boy.

"It's good to know your name before my death, you should probably go home before the rain gets worse."

"I don't really have a home anymore and if you don't mind could I stay with you, at least until your death." It was amusing to see a young boy talk about death like it was the weather. Or maybe it was because both knew that it was a matter of time before Fuqiu would die because of his injuries but he had something to say before his death.

"That's fine Kaneki. Kaneki, can you please do a favour for me and never judge a ghoul before you get to know them. I know it hard when ghouls usually eat or run away from a human but please don't judge them before you know them." finished Fuqiu, his tone was sincere and was just an honest request and Kaneki wouldn't hurt the man by denying his request, it wasn't like he was telling him to let a ghoul eat him, no, it was just not to judge them and Kaneki could do that.

As he heard the raindrops patter to the group Fuqiu spoke

"Can you please hold my hand Kaneki, even if I'm prepared for death it's good to know someone is there-" before he could finish Kaneki already grabbed his hand - it was curiously cold even though Fuqiu was full of life even near death's doors.

Kaneki just squeezed Fuqiu's hand while he started talking about one of his other travels while Kaneki just listened and waited and that's all Fuqiu could have asked for.

XoX

It was a bright morning and Kaneki was always an early riser even if he didn't get the most sleep last night because of the report and to finish reading his book.

It had been six years since that meeting and he still remembered the conversation with Fuqiu. His room wasn't as full of books as his father's library but he did get a lot more space to place his reports, homework and other items.

He didn't want to part with the books but he decided to give them to that cafe, Anteiku was its name. He didn't want his aunt to give his books away or throw them away and he could always read them when he visited the cafe and just because he gave some books away didn't mean he gave all of them away, he kept some classics and the ones that most interested him.

That reminded him, he still had to finish writing another book, Haise Sasaki didn't become famous just by existing. His first book, Asphyxia was about a failing blacksmith who had no fame or title. The only thing he had was an insatiable bloodlust that forces him to kill due to curse sword that his master gave him. Throughout the story, the blacksmith is disrespected for his failing craft. He contemplates his existence but doesn't give up his life because he knows that he wants to live.

Feeling left out from society he nearly gives up any hope of being understood until he is spotted in one of his murders but as he gives up any hope of life he is instead brought into a group of people who are outcast from society because they don't fit in with society or have been cursed like the blacksmith. Sometimes it just a simple action they have to fulfil but sometimes they have serious cases like the blacksmith. They all try to work together and help each other with their burdens.

Eventually, the blacksmith fell in love with another in the group and married having a child but their entire group were forced to flee due to the villagers but they were still hunted and eventually the blacksmith gave into insatiable bloodlust to avenge all his other friends and slaughter the villagers but was saved by his wife from committing any more atrocities by her gentle nature but just like Fuqiu's life, the wife's life was taken away to save and return the blacksmith's sanity.

The end of the novel revealed that the blacksmith was telling this story to a child he met in the street one rainy day until it was time for him to return back to his beautiful daughter.

The book was well received for the most part while others criticised it for its relations to ghouls but just responded to those critics by telling them that he didn't know that. Kaneki did respond saying that the book was meant to explore the darker side of humanity and how hard it was for humans to accept change.

There were those who didn't accept that answer and said that he was a ghoul sympathiser but they didn't know who he was and they couldn't really prove it.

He kept his author work secret because he didn't want his aunt to annoy him and tell him to loan her money or pay back what he supposedly owed them - of course, he wouldn't give anything even if they found out but he didn't want to hear them beg, whine or chastise him.

He did enjoy telling Hide about his work and immediately Hide asked for an autograph... so he could sell it for more money - you couldn't really blame him - but in all seriousness, he was ecstatic for Kaneki.

Kaneki didn't want to reveal himself yet but he still enjoyed how much attention his book was getting. With a stray thought, he wondered how the public would like it if it was revealed that the book was based on a ghoul's actually life - well any ghoul that bought the book would actually understand what it was about.

Kaneki thought it was a satisfying ending for his next story that he just finished writing, he would call the book, Katharsis.

 **Afterword**

 _If you made it this far, I must thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this story, the inspiration for this story came to me while watching the first episode of Tokyo Ghoul: Re Season 2._

 _This story was meant to introduce a more excepting Kaneki who became an author before the story. If you want to use the concept then the idea is we have a Kaneki that can understand ghouls to an extent and won't just judge them {and no, I have no problems with the canon, I just wanted to develop Kaneki a bit further before the official start of the story.} Kaneki being an author would also allow him to meet Sen Takatsuki a bit earlier if you want to go that way that is._

 _The two books reference the two openings for Tokyo Ghoul: Re and the talk about change reference the fanfic 'Black Tapes' by TimelessTears which is a great read and you should read it._

 _Please review and if I have any problems constructive criticism is welcome - and no, I did not mean to offend critics in this story and I apologise if it did - and thank you for reading._

 _Have a good day/night._


End file.
